


Начало

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 3





	Начало

Чак слабел постепенно, почти незаметно для самого себя. Сила вытаивала из него, щемящей ниточкой вытягивалась куда-то из незаживающей дырки под ключицей. Утро за утром — он вставал и недосчитывался чего-то из способностей: нужных, ненужных, почти забытых или постоянно используемых. Вчера, открыв мусорный бак, он привычно щёлкнул пальцами на забравшегося туда скунса — но вонючая бестия не только не расплылась струйкой серой пыли, но и вознамерилась опылить вторженца кое-чем другим; Чак еле успел отскочить назад.

Он уже не слышал перезвона ангельских разговоров и слитного гудения душ на небесах, которое пророки описывали как хоры небесные, господа славящие. Фантазёры. Обычное бормотание толпы. Он не чуял стонов подземных и ехидных демонских голосов. Ну и невелика потеря.

Ходил ногами — способность телепортироваться исчезла одной из первых. Ногами он ходил в магазин, потому что его плотской одежде — телу бывшего пророка — требовалась пища. Благо, кредитки Бекки и её мужа пока ещё не опустели.

Ему стали сниться сны. Нет, не кошмары, которыми он наделял своих персонажей, не пророчествующие видения. Просто сны.

Зелёная лужайка, женщина в белом платье — красивое лицо неуловимо течёт, меняет черты, но платье всегда белое, а скатерть для пикника — в тёмно-розовую клетку.

Солнечные зайчики прыгают по потолку, в окно пахнет пылью и травой, где-то лает собака, во дворе порыкивает мотор машины, гоняемый в форсируемом режиме, брякает железо об железо.

Сладковатый шоколадный запах старых книг, рассеянный свет пробивается сквозь зелёные портьеры, пожелтевшие страницы шуршат под пальцами — слов не разобрать.

Это было таким реальным — реальнее почти стёршейся памяти о пустоте беззвёздной и о сотворении бесчисленных миров, и о битвах, и о бесконечности времён и пространств.

Возникая под пальцами, пляшущими на клавиатуре выморочного ноутбука, по-прежнему бежали по экрану черные строчки: монстры и злодеи, кровь и жертвы, и тьма, и тоска, и невозможность спасения…

Чак и сам уже не понимал — он ли пишет их жизнь, и та сбывается где-то за стенами этого кукольного домика; или это жалкий пророческий дар вернулся взамен утраченного всевластия и всезнания, а он лишь записывает то, что созданный им когда-то мир творит с его любимыми/ненавидимыми персонажами? Это он заставил старого приятеля Дина попробовать скормить дружка монстру? Или это было обычное человеческое жлобство? Это настоящая жизнь дала Сэму подержать в руках воскрешённую надежду — или это стук его пальцев по клавишам... и он же сейчас заставит жизнь сожрать эту надежду, не оставив и костей?

Он сидел за ноутом, рассеянно потирая ноющее плечо, и писал-писал-писал; сюжет бежал вперёд словно бы сам, таща его за собой. И, поставив точку за словом «конец», он увидел — они пришли.

Они пришли за ним — его дети, его творенья, его персонажи, его враги. Сейчас, в этот миг, в нём уже не было ни любопытства, ни ярости, ни страха. Всё будет, как дóлжно. Всё будет, как написано.

Под мерный речитатив заклинания, читаемого младшим братом, кристалл, полный светящихся теней, всплыл с рук старшего, разбух, разросся чудовищно, ломая мир ослепительными гранями, — а потом вселенная свернулась вокруг всех них тяжкой тьмой и стиснула сама себя, скручиваясь в микроскопическую точку. И вспыхнула нестерпимо. Но этого уже никто не видел.

***

Дженсен открыл глаза. Громко жужжал на тумбочке телефон, и под этим назойливым звуком уходил, расплывался странный сон — но не исчез совсем, а осел какой-то пылью на дне души.

— Эклз, — хрипло сказал он в трубку.

Воодушевлённый голос его агента быстро затараторил про дату первого прослушивания, про то, что экземпляр роли он выслал на емейл — проверь быстрее почту, это бомба, а не сериал! Дженсен потёр рукой лицо и побрёл к ноутбуку.

Сценарий был отличный, что да, то да. Он читал распечатку, учил реплики Сэма и словно видел всё это уже случившимся, уже снятым; будто что-то в глубине сознания говорило — должно быть именно так. Странно лишь, что реплики второго главного персонажа расшевеливали в нём досадливый зуд несбывающегося желания. И, когда ему перезвонили по результатам прослушивания и деликатно сообщили, что на роль младшего брата Винчестера у них утверждён другой актёр — а не могли бы вы подъехать на повторное прослушивание, на роль Дина? — где-то у него внутри словно паззл сложился с шелестящим щелчком, превратившись из кучки бумажных деталек в монолитную — не разодрать — картинку.

Сидя в предбаннике зала прослушивания, он услышал шаги и поднял глаза. Высокий лохматый парень, широко улыбнувшись, протянул ему здоровенную ладонь, представляясь: «Джаред». Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и…

Тёплая звёздная пыль из недр сознания взвилась, затапливая его. Испуганные карие глаза напротив широко раскрылись, в них крутилось что-то, сияло, узнавало...

— _Дин?_

Сердце ударилось с размаху в рёбра. _Сэм?_

Дженсен тряхнул головой. Странная, почти обморочная муть схлынула, не оставив по себе воспоминаний, только неясное послевкусие чего-то неопределённого, но вроде бы нестрашного. Даже… правильного? Да что это со мной сегодня, подумал Дженсен — переутомился, что ли? Или перегрелся в адской лос-анжелесской духоте?

Он широко улыбнулся смотрящему на него звезде-Девочек-Гилмор Падалеки — да, он гуглил его, а вы что хотели? У того взгляд отчего-то был чуть ошарашенным, брови недоуменно шевельнулись, складываясь смешным домиком.

— Значит, ты будешь — Сэм? — практически утвердительно спросил Дженсен.  
— Ага. — У этого верзилы ямочки на щеках как у младенца. — А ты — мой старший брат Дин.  
— Твой крутой старший брат Дин, — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Ну, это мы сейчас и увидим, — Джаред помахал свёрнутой в трубочку распечаткой пробной сцены.

Из двери зала выглянула ассистентка и уточнила:  
— Дженсен Эклз и Джаред Падалеки? Проходите, пожалуйста, мистер Крипке вас ждёт.

_— Эй, тигр, полегче!_  
_— Дин? Ты меня до усрачки напугал._  
_— Это недостаток практики, Сэм, вот ты и потерял форму… Ох… Или нет. Слезь с меня._  
_— Дин, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?_  
_— Пиво искал._  
_— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?_  
_— Ну ладно, ладно. Нам надо поговорить._


End file.
